


[Fan Comics] Gone Girl

by Carenpenthy



Series: Moving On With Pain [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fan Comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carenpenthy/pseuds/Carenpenthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everything led back to you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fan Comics] Gone Girl

**Author's Note:**

> oops, this should've been a 2-chap series until it's too late. I'll publish the second part in a new work 'cause it's been ONE FUCKING YEAR.

                                          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you ask and I don't mind spoiler this time, both of them die in this work, next ch is Root. Yep I shared a headcanon last month on tumblr about Root being dead when Shaw comes back. Yep it was me Satan. And I made it into comics. Yo man I LOVE pain>:DDDDD


End file.
